Mercy
by emmymay96
Summary: Molly is Addy's younger sister. She was just trying to survive in the new world like everyone else. Since the Z's took over she closed herself off from most people, too scared to get close in case she lost them. But what will happen when she meets 10K? Will she let him in or push him away?
1. Camp Blue Sky

_**Chapter 1 - Camp Blue Sky**_

 ** _Upstate New York,_**

 ** _Camp Blue Sky_**

It had been three years since the apocalypse started, three years since everyone's lives had changed forever. Everyday was a fight for survival in this new world and loosing people was a guarantee. As Molly woke up all she could think about was all the people she'd lost in this world filled with Zombies. Hell they had given Mercy to someone just last night but Molly knew it was for the best, the old woman was struggling and she made her decision.

As she was getting ready for the day her sister Addy walked into the tent giving her a bright smile. Molly thanked God everyday that she still had her sister, if anything ever happened to her she wasn't sure if she would be able to live. Addyy was always there to help put a smile on her face even in the darkest of times. She was the only family that Molly had left and she would die to protect her older sister.

Molly found it hard to get close to people after the Z's came but she had two other people in her life that she was close too. Mac, who was Abby's boyfriend yeah he could be an ass sometimes but he'd always been there for her. Then there was Doc, he was like a father figure to her. He always looked out for her and treated her like his own and she was thankful for that as her own parents were never really there for her, it was nice to have someone who cared.

Molly was snapped out of her thoughts when Addy spoke "hey so we're meeting dumb and dumber today, seeing if we can get some new weapons. You coming?"

"Yeah sure, need to see if they got any more arrows for my bow, maybe a quieter gun too" Molly said while picking up her hunting bow and slinging it over her shoulder. Since the apocalypse started she had become a master at using it, one of the best. She preferred the silent weapons hence why she also had a machete that was clipped to her belt. Guns were too load, just drew more Z's in.

"I'm just going to pack my bag I'll meet you outside okay?"

Abby nodded as she made her way out the tent. Molly always liked to pack a bag when she left camp, just in case there was no camp to come back too. She put in some clothes, a first aid kit, water and some snacks enough to last a couple of days if needed.

After she'd finished packing to bag she wondered outside seeing people doing their chores as she headed to meet up with Addy, Mac and Doc. Seeing them at the edge of camp she quickly ran over jumping on Doc.

"Jesus kid! You can't scare an old man like that!"

Molly just laughed "sorry grandpa"

"Yeah whatever let's just get moving I got some stuff to trade"

As they walked to the meeting point, Abby and Mac In front as Molly walked next to Doc.

"So when you say you got stuff to sell, it's not that pink meth again is it"

"Yup and some aspirin" Doc smiled as Molly sighed

"You know they won't buy that shit meth you cook right? Last time he came to me complaining it gave him a headache"

"That's what the aspirins for"

Molly laughed at Doc, he my be crazy but she wouldn't want him any other way. As they approached the meeting point Molly spotted the weapons in the back of the truck immediately making her way over to check if they had any arrows.

"Yo M! My favourite customer" Sketchy said coming to stand beside her. Molly let out a groan, god she hated this man and his shameless flirting.

"Just looking for some arrows Sketch" she dryly replied

"Well it's your lucky day sweetheart I just got some new ones, they're lighter and travel farther" he pulled about 10 arrows out of the back and handing them to her. She weighed them up in her hands before giving a nod of approval.

"You did good Sketch" as she walked passed she patted him on the back

"So how about that kiss?!"

Molly turned around but kept walking backwards towards Doc "why don't you go kiss a Z! I hear they're into biting"

She winked at him as everyone else let out snorts of laughter at her comment, she just loved to tease the poor guy. She made her way over to Doc who was trying to bargain

"How about a dozen aspirin for half a dozen of these reloaded 223's?"

"No way! Can't kill a Z with aspirin"

"Yeah? Well what happens when you get a fever huh? Can't kill that with a bullet" Molly butted in but he ignored her and just shook his head. She sighed turning to face Addy who was swinging a spiked bat, I gotta get one of those she thought to herself.

Suddenly they heard growling from the trees, Molly got her bow ready to fire before Addy called that she'd got it. Molly continued to aim her bow however, just in case something went wrong. The Zombie came charging at Addy and just before it got her she whacked it with the bat.

"You okay?" She heard Mac ask

"Yeah just, it was fast"

Molly knew Addy was shaken even though she would deny it. She looked down at the Z's body "shit, it's one of the Baker brothers"

"Awh no did Z's get red? He was one of my best customers" Sketch whined.

"Wonder if his brothers know?" Doc asked

"I would say it's a safe bet because here they come" Molly stated aiming her bow once again but Mac got there first then another came out but Addy handled that one with ease. Once they were taken care of Addy and Mac looked at each other, oh god they're having one of their moments Molly rolled her eyes, she would never understand love.

Suddenly a forth Z came charging for Mac who was caught off guard, he held it at bay with his arm. Molly thought fast and fired an arrow hitting it straight in the eye. Mac turned to her giving her a nod of thanks as she went to go collect the arrow, wiping the blood and brain matter from it before putting it back into the quiver.

"Well it's closeting time boys and girls"

Everyone quickly packed up their stuff and the new weapons they had gotten. Addy was recording what had happened on the camera Molly had given to her for her birthday last year. Her sister thought it was important to record the events of the apocalypse for future generations, if there were even going to be any.

After Addy was done they all silently started making there way back to camp blue sky. They heard gunfire in the distance and ran until they came to a small clearing where they could see that camp had fallen, Molly just hoped that there were some survivors out there.

"Doc call Warren and Garnet, see what's going on"

Doc nodded taking out his walkie "hello camp blue sky? Warren, Garnett are you there"

After a moment a voice barely came through "Doc? What's happening? We aren't at camp"

"It's bad guys, Z's everywhere! We think everyone might be dead"

Okay...coming...get you"

Doc hit the radio out of frustration turning to Molly "let's go!"

They all started running through the forest away from the camp, they saw the bus and Molly let out a sigh of relief, at least they got the kids out. But that relief didn't last long as a Z appeared, Molly gasped clasping her hands over her mouth trying her hardest not to cry as she ran towards the bus, she needed to know if there were any survivors. As she got near the bus it crashed into a tree, skidding to a holt Molly listened to see if anyone could still be alive.

The back door of the bus burst open and Z's came running straight for them. Addy grabbed Molly's hand pulling her along as they ran the opposite direction, through the trees. They ran up a small hill thinking they had lost them but stopped immediately in their tracks as five Z's turned to face them. But before they could charge at the group a truck came and knocked all the undead to the ground.

Garnett leaned out the window "get in!"

Molly threw herself into the bed of the truck with Addy and Mac as they yelled for Warren to go. As they sped off away from the Z's Molly slumped down against the side of the truck.

Camp blue sky way gone, their home was gone. What the hell were they going to do now?

* * *

 ** _A/N: first chapter is up! Please let me know what you think :)_**

 ** _\- Emily x_**


	2. Sniper Boy

_**Chapter 2 - Sniper Boy**_

Molly was sat in the back of the truck head resting on the side letting the cold breeze hit her face. She couldn't believe that within the span of 30 minutes the place that she had learnt to call home was gone, all the people that she called her friends were now Z's. This is the exact reason she hated getting attached to people, they always left. At least she still had Addy, Mac and Doc with her to keep her sane, they were the only people who she let close enough to see the real her.

A hand landed on her leg squeezing gently causing Molly to look up at Addy who gave her a small smile.

"You okay sis?"

She could tell that Addy wanted her to open up to her but she just couldn't right now. So Molly just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled "gotta be"

Addy sighed but decided not to push her younger sister to talk, she knew that would only lead to an argument and no one needed that right now. So she changed the topic.

"Who do you think those guys are?"

"Don't know, one looks like his with the military the other I have no idea" Mac answered as Molly glanced into the backseat eyebrows furrowed as she watched the other guy glance at her quickly before looking away looking displeased.

"Must be important if Warren and Garnet are listening to them" Molly softly replied as she turned her focus back to the passing scenery, getting lost in her thoughts once again.

* * *

 ** _Operation BiteMark Rendezvous Point_**

 ** _Sleepy Hollow, New York_**

Around 20 minutes later they pulled up to what used to be a school, Molly stood on the back of the truck to see more clearly. The place looked like it was a shelter but got overrun and recently at that. The place looked destroyed and deserted making her wonder why they were even there in the first place.

The man in the military uniform got out the truck and started walking around scanning the area.

"See anything Hammond!" The other man yelled only to be ignored. Molly didn't like this guy already, especially after the odd look her gave her earlier.

"Yeah it's them" military man shouted as he shot a Z. Warren, Garnet and the other guy got out the truck as Molly jumped down from the bed of the truck wanting to check out her surrounding more and maybe find some left over supplies but she thought it unlikely that they would find much.

The guy pushed his way past her mumbling about needing too pee and stopping beside the tuck.

"Dude seriously?" Molly look disgusted at the fact he was just going to pee by the side of the truck

"Free country sweetheart man can piss where he wants"

Molly scowled at him as she turned to face Warren "can I just shoot this guy please"

"I'm afraid not, Murphy over there is important" she paused before mumbling "we think"

This just caused a look of confusion to cross Molly's face, how the hell was that guy important? As far as she could tell he was a grade A asshole. She turned to face Murphy rolling her eyes when she saw him smirking at her.

"I don't care how important he is if he keeps annoying me I'm gonna shoot him anyway" Molly mumbled as Warren laughed.

"Hey you zip it up!" Hammond pointed to Murphy "Garnet and Waren you check out the building. The rest of you check the cars"

Molly glanced at Doc who just shrugged his shoulders getting out the car. She didn't understand why they were taking orders from a guy they didn't even know, more importantly why were Garnet and Warren actually listening to him?. She just shrugged deciding that she might as well check some cars for supplies while she was here.

She went over to a car and started sifting through it hoping to find something that could be useful. Molly felt someone's eyes on her but looking round she saw that everyone else way busy doing their own thing. However when she looked up she thought she saw something on the roof but dismissed it as her eyes playing tricks on her, she was just being paranoid over what had happened earlier.

The quiet sound of growls made Molly's head snap up from her task, she followed the sound turning a corner and seeing a group of Zombies trying to get something in a cage. She ran back to where Addy, Mac and Doc were standing trying to get a car to work.

"Guys we got a bunch of Z's, looks like they're after something. Should we take 'em out?"

"What are they after?" Doc asked

"It's in a cage, my first bet would be human, they could be alive"

She didn't need to say anything else and the other three grabbed their weapons and followed her to the cage. As soon as they got there Molly pulled out her machete slicing through Z's brains one after the other. Once there were only a couple of them left Molly noticed that there was a girl in the cage but she couldn't tell if she was alive or not. She banged on the bars with her machete but the girl stayed completely still, not even a flinch.

She looked at Mac who sighed and went to break the lock on the padlock stepping into the cage. Molly switched her machete for her bow aiming it at the girl In case she was actually dead.

"Be careful Mac" Addy pleaded as they all watched Mac step closer to the girl gently putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking. Molly's grip tightened on the bow not liking what the outcome of this might be.

The girl suddenly jumped up pushing Mac against the cage while holding a knife to his throat. Molly stepped back in shock raising her bow to aim for the girls head.

"Please, please don't hurt him. We saved you!" Addy tried to reassure the girl in a calming tone so that she wouldn't kill Mac. After a couple of tense seconds she pulled away from Mac staggering back, Molly lowered her bow slightly still not fully trusting the stranger.

"Well she definitely ain't dead" doc laughed

"Sorry" the girl said not looking up from the ground "I forgot where I was"

"Wait, how long have you been in that cage for?" The girls eyes flickered to Molly before answering

"Three days"

Mac slowly led the girl out the cage but Molly still had a tight grip on her bow still not fully trusting the girl. It hadn't escaped her that the cage was padlocked and surely even with that knife she could have taken down a couple of Z's at least or tried to make a run for it. The thought that someone put her in that cage crossed Molly's mind but she knew that she shouldn't jump to conclusions like that.

On the way to the building where Garnet and Warren were Molly felt someone's eyes on her once again but ignored it once again, she wasn't sure why she was feeling like this but it creeped her out. Once they stepped inside the building Molly's eyes went wide as she saw Garnet holding a baby.

"Holy shit" she muttered walking towards him "it's been years since I've seen a baby" she coed stroking the babies cheek causing Doc to laugh

"Girl your as hard as nails then a baby comes along and you turn into mush"

Before she could reply Murphy cut in "yeah that's great maybe she can shut it up before it attracts Z's"

Molly glared at Murphy while taking the baby from Garnet and trying to get him to be quiet "shut up, it's just a baby"

Before an argument could break out Hammond addressed Cassandra (she had told them her name on the way here) "what were you doing in that cage?"

"I was protecting myself from Z's"

"Well looks to me like someone put you in there. I'm just a little curious as to why everyone else is dead but you" it was clear in his voice that Hammond was angry and if he didn't get a satisfactory answer from her he would have no problem putting her back in the cage.

"They showed up with supplies, word about food travels fast and they had too many people to dead with. They started shooting some of the locals and that brought on the Z's!" She was clearly angry that her story was being doubted.

"Great!" Murphy exclaimed "let's leave the baby with her and leave"

"You can't give this girl a baby!"

"Oh no way in hell am I trusting her with a baby" Molly turned to Cassandra "no offence but I don't know you"

Cassandra just nodded in an understand way knowing it took a lot to trust new people these days.

"Fine we'll take her and the baby to the next outpost" Murphy huffed at the fact he didn't get his own way, Molly just smirked as she gently placed the baby back in its car seat.

"Puppies and kittens on the way" Warren warned them

They all shot up getting read for the threat but were stopped by Hammond "Garnet stay here with the baby and Murphy, the rest of you go load the car with supplies me and Warren are gonna see if we can start that piece of junk out there"

"Wait we need to talk about this" Mac demanded, it was true they did need to talk about what the hell was going on, Molly didn't like to be left in the dark about matters. She wanted to know why this Murphy guy needed to be protected.

"No we don't, go!"

They all looked at Garnet who nodded his head telling them to just do what the man said. She may not trust Hammond but she definitely trusted Garnet. So they all made there way outside.

They started checking all the dead military bodies for weapons or ammo that could be useful or any keys to trucks that could work. Molly was checking a body when she heard Doc scream, looking over her blood ran cold as she saw him struggling with a Z. She got up pulling out her boy but she couldn't get a clear shot. Doc was moving around too much and she couldn't risk hitting Him by accident.

All of a sudden they heard a shot and the zombie dropped down dead with a big hole in its head. Molly lowered her bow and looked up seeing a boy about her age with a sniper rifle, she gave him a nod of thanks also wondering if he was watching them this whole time.

Arguing could be heard and Molly tore her gaze from where the boy was and ran to where it was coming from.

"My mission is to get Murphy to California! He is the only chance at a cure we have I'm not going in there" Hammond yelled

So that's why that asshole Murphy was so damn Important, Molly thought to herself. She couldn't believe that HE was the cure, surely it had to be a joke?

"Fine! I'll do it but if I don't come back you have to get him to that lad" Hammond said before making his way into the building

"Wait where's the baby?" Molly questioned

"Turned into a Z" Garnet said placing on comforting hand on her shoulder

"Oh" Molly sighed while looking down. A silence fell over the group, until Doc broke it.

"You know if we wanted to leave these two and take the truck now would be the perfect time" everyone turned to look at him in judgement causing Doc to raise his hands "just saying"

The moment was broken by the sound of rapid gunfire and a scream, causing Warren to open the door and slowly enter as everyone else looked on in curiosity. Suddenly the Z baby was making its way towards them. Molly placed a hand over her mouth in shock this had to have been the creepiest thing she'd seen since the apocalypse started and that was saying something.

Warren shot causing Molly to flinch slightly at the sight in front of her. They all slowly made their way into the room only to see Hammond lying dead on the floor, his face eaten. Warren granted him mercy before they all went back outside to discuss the next course of action.

"We need a plan" Warren announced

"My plan is to take this truck, forget about California labs and all of you! I wanted off this train from day one!" Murphy shouted

Doc stood up "now hold on, what about the vaccine?"

"He's right what if this is real, what if it works, what if it's you Murphy" Addy said

"Or what if it's a bunch of bullshit" Mac snapped

Molly sighed "but what if it's not, what if this is the only chance we have to help people. Anyway I've got nothing better to do so might as well give it a shot even if it is bullshit"

Before anyone could respond the sound of a radio crackling got everyone's attention. They all frantically searched around trying to find where the noise was coming from. Addy ran back into the building where Hammonds body was, coming out seconds later with a hand held radio. Molly ran over to Addy so she could hear better.

"Operation BiteMark, this is citizen Z do you copy" a males voice could just be heard

"Hello who is this?" Addy asked

"This is citizen Z, who am I speaking too?"

"Addison Carver"

"Addison? Is the package safe?" Addy and Molly exchanged a confused look at the word "package", was he talking about Murphy?

Molly took the radio from Addy "what are you talking about? What package?"

"Listen...talk to Hammond"

Molly took in a sharp breath "sorry, he's dead it just happened"

"What? No...I need to talk to someone in charge!"

Molly turned around and handed the radio to Garnet who looked at her puzzled "he wanted to talk to someone in charge"

"Hello this is Sargent Garnet from the national guard"

"Sargent listen you...Murphy...California"

The radio started to loose it's signal as Garnet was yelling at citizen Z that he wanted more information. It eventually died altogether as Garnet through it to the ground in a fit of rage. One thing was clear however, they needed to get Murphy to California. Molly wasn't sure if it was the right choice, if Murphy was really worth all this, but anywhere Addy went she went. Addy believed in Murphy and the vaccine and that's the only reason why Molly was going along with the insane plan, for her sister.

"Alright, we'll take the cars that we managed to get working. Load up all the supplies, we're going to California"

With that everyone started to load up what little supplies they found into the trucks. Molly decided to get into the bed of the truck that Doc was driving as she didn't feel like sitting in a stuffy car with other people.

After 10 minutes they were all set to go and started to make there long journey to California. Molly was stood on the back of the truck when she saw the sniper boy ahead and banged on the roof to stop.

"Hey you're the kid that saved my ass" Doc laughed as the boy just shrugged liked it was nothing "well can I give you a lift"

The boy seemed to think about it for too long causing Molly to speak up.

"Hey sniper boy! Get in"

The boy looked at her before nodding and hopping in the back of the truck to stand next to her, he banged on the roof to signal Doc to continue driving.

After moments of silence Molly turned to sniper boy sticking out her hand for him to shake

"Hey sniper boy I'm Molly" she said a small smile gracing her lips, He took her hand as his lips tilted up slightly

"10K"

* * *

 ** _A/N: sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I wanted to get it out earlier but stuff happened that delayed me updating all my fics. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Grimm48 and MiaR - Thank you for your reviews! I hope you both liked this chapter :)_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story so far_**

 ** _\- Emily x_**


End file.
